1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic paper feeding means for supplying recording paper to be used in a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper feeding means have been proposed by the present inventor in Japanese Patent Application No. 149978/1980, wherein recording papers stored in a bin or vessel are raised together with a pallet by means of a lift, and the recording paper sheets are then fed out one by one by means of a paper feeding unit positioned on the upper part of the bin.
The present inventor has found after more study of the above construction, that while the said construction is basically satisfactory, it has the following inconveniences in practical use. First, in the case when the recording papers are raised to the level of a paper feeding unit by means of a lift, there exists a large frictional resistance between said recording papers and the container, and consequently, there are some instances where the relatively lightweight container is raised together with the recording paper insecurely falls off and the neatly arranged recording papers become disordered, and there are also some instances where an impulsive force is applied to the paper feeding means and an erroneous operation such as multi-feeding is caused. In the aforementioned construction, a container can be removed at any time during the paper feeding operation regardless of the ascent and descent of the lift; therefore, the container is insecurely lifted by the user and the neatly arranged recording papers become disordered, and making it necessary to put them in order again. Furthermore in case a bin containing heavy recording papers is removed from the receiving table, a user is apt to take it out with making it slide on the receiving table, and in such a case, there is the possibility of dropping the bin from the user's hands, disorganizing the recording papers, or inflicting an injury on a person.